


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pride month 2017, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #15- SleepoverDan has a habit of showing up at Phil's place unannounced whenever he can't sleep. Phil doesn't mind at all





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful  
> Happy Pride everyone!

It was nearly two am when Phil’s phone rang, shocking him awake. He checked his phone to see that it was Dan calling, and picked up immediately.

“Hey,” he answered groggily.

“Can I come over?” Dan asked hurriedly.

“Yeah, of course.”

“… I’m outside.”

“Remind me to make you a key so you can let yourself in when you can’t sleep,” Phil said, climbing out of bed to go let him in.

“Wait, really?” Dan asked, sounding shocked.

“Really,” Phil answered, opening the door. Dan was stood in his pjs, looking sleep deprived and miserable.

“Hot chocolate?” Phil offered immediately. Dan nodded and followed him inside.

They made their way to the kitchen in silence, linking hands as they walked. Phil liked to think he knew Dan pretty well at this point, so he could tell he was upset, but he also knew not to push him until he was ready to talk. Dan hopped up on the counter and watched as Phil made them each a cup of hot chocolate.

“Here you go,” Phil announced once he was finished.

“Thanks. Sorry I woke you up,” Dan replied, blowing into his mug.

“Don’t be. I’m happy to see you at all hours of the day,” Phil told him, leaning on the counter next to him.

“You say that now. What happens when I show up here at five in the morning?” Dan wondered, looking over at him.

“Then I would drag you to bed so we could both get some sleep.” Dan hopped off the counter, placing his mug down and went to bury himself in Phil’s arms.

“Long day?” Phil wondered softly.

“Long week. Long month. I hate everything,” Dan muttered into his shoulder.

“Everything?”

“Well, not everything. Obviously,” Dan replied laughing and shoving him as best he could in their current position.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Phil asked after a minute.

“… Not really, no.”

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“I want to stay here forever,” Dan sighed, detaching himself.

“You could, you know,” Phil offered, watching him pick up his mug and lean against the counter.

“I just… I wanted everyone to see that I could do this, that I could be on my own,” Dan explained, sounding defeated, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Of course you _can_ do it- I never doubted that for a second. But, do you want to?” Phil asked, watching his face carefully.  

“I don’t know what I want. Right now I want to pretend that nothing exists outside of here. It’s just you, and me, and the movie marathon we’re gonna have until we fall asleep,” Dan replied decidedly, reaching up and closing the cupboard Phil had left open when grabbing their mugs.

“Then that’s exactly what we’ll do. Do you want snacks with this movie marathon?”

“Popcorn?” Dan suggested, already reaching for it. Phil nodded, finding himself inexplicably happy about the fact Dan knew where he kept the popcorn. He really shouldn’t be surprised- Dan spent almost all of his time there anyway. Phil squeezed his hand before leaving him to make the popcorn and going to set up the DVD player.

“What did you want to watch?” Phil asked when Dan appeared with the popcorn a few minutes later.

“We could watch the next season of _Buffy-_ you were very adamant that we watch the whole series,” Dan suggested teasingly.

“That is exactly what we’re going to do. It’s the only way to fully appreciate the character growth,” Phil replied, putting the DVD in.

“You know, sometimes I think you only keep me around because I’m the only person left that enables your _Buffy_ obsession,” Dan joked, opening up the blanket wrapped around his shoulders in invitation.

“You are absolutely right,” Phil answered, snuggling in next to him.

“I should kick you out of the blanket for that.”

“Shh, this is the best part!” 

They made it through about half the episode before Dan gave up on paying attention all together in favor of making out. Phil protested this for all of thirty seconds before giving in- _Buffy_ would always be there, Dan was only there for the night.

The next morning, Phil woke up with Dan sprawled out on top of him, sleeping peacefully. He ran his hand through Dan’s hair, smiling down at him. He wished he could bottle up that feeling, the feeling of being completely at peace and without worry, and give it to Dan whenever he needed it. Which seemed to be a lot lately.

“What time is it?” Dan wondered, blinking up at him.

“Around ten thirty, I think. Do you have class today?”

“Yeah. I should go,” Dan said reluctantly, rolling off of him.

“Do you want me to walk you back?” Phil asked, sitting up.

“What? No, you stay here and catch up on all of the sleep I made you miss,” Dan told him, throwing on random clothing items. Phil was fairly sure he’d taken his hoodie on purpose, but he let it pass without comment. There’d be plenty of time to tease Dan about it later.

“Okay. Text me later?” he requested reaching out for him.

“Always. Love you,” Dan said, leaning down to kiss him quickly.

“Love you too. Bye,” Phil replied after they broke away.  

“Bye!” Dan called over his shoulder, running out.

Phil watched him go, longing for the day they’d wake up together without Dan immediately running off. It was hard now, but part of him couldn’t help but feel like that day would be here sooner than they realized.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set before they moved in together, so hopefully I got the time frame right  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
